What Ella did
by awesomegirlxx
Summary: Ella is in love with James Potter II. She is crazy about him. But then she accidentally makes him forget her...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Gertrude and this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Well, I'm writing another one, but it's a bit long and is a work in progress. **

**This will just be a two-shot based ona daydream I had once about how I wanted to tell my crush I liked him but make him forget if he freaked out about it. Then (again) I began dreaming about being a witch. And then I decided to write this story.**

* * *

James Potter was perfect. His hair always looked as though he'd just got off a broomstick (which was the hottest look ever), and he always had that cheeky smile on his face. He looked like a fallen angel. And after Quidditch, he would always make a show of removing his top to 'cool down'. And he was soo smart! He had time to do his work, help his friends _and_ prank somebody, _all in one lesson!_ He was the most beautiful person on earth.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Ella? I was talking to you," she said, impatiently. "Yet you're too busy going googly-eyed over my cousin. Again."

Ella turned round sheepishly. "What's up?" she asked.

"Are you-"

"Girls, could you have your discussion afterwards?" Professor Macmillan asked.

"But Sir, it's about Quidditch! Did you watch the cup over the summer?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley. Now I don't really think your hedgehog looks much like a pincushion to me. Next time I come over, I _don't _want it to curl up into a ball."

Ella went back to gazing at James. He had a mischievous look which told Ella someone was about to be pranked.

Next thing they knew, Tulip Goyle shrieked as her chair turned into a pincushion. And then she howled as she landed on it.

James fell off his chair, he was laughing so much. All his friends high-fived him, but then the Transfiguration Professor stormed over.

Lucy turned to Ella. "What part of that," she said, gesturing to the boy rolling around on the floor, "Is attractive? He's an idiot, Elle. And I've known him longer than you."

"But Luce, he's gorgeous!"

"And he has a sense of humour. Unlike somebody." Roxanne added

"Hey!" Lucy protested, as a sobbing Tulip was helped out of class. "I have a sense of humour!"

"Yeah, okay then." Ella replied as Professor Macmillan dismissed the class. "I'm off to do some studying. We have that big charms tomorrow and to be honest, I can't summon anything to save my life!"

"And that potions essay," Lucy added.

Ella rolled her eyes.

Then Roxanne exclaimed, "You need to sign up for Quidditch as well! Fred told me that we could do with a chaser like you!"

* * *

Ella got up and went to put the book back.

"P... p-o... po... Potions! Aha! Right… Rox wanted _Quidditch Through the Ages_, didn't she? Alth- Oh!" She turned around and bumped into James Potter. Her heart skipped a beat and she tried not to blush.

_He's even hotter up close; _Ella thought but said, "Sorry, wasn't looking."

He smiled. "It's Ellie, right? You were the substitute on the team last year."

"A-actually it's Ell_-a_, but yeah, I'm trying out for chaser again this year. Are you playing chaser as well?" She asked shyly, brushing an auburn lock out of her face.

"Yeah, and my brother's going to try out for seeker too. He's a very agile player, like Dad."

"Well best of luck to him, then," Ella replied, noticing he had the very book that she wanted for Roxanne.

"You too. What book you looking for?" James asked.

"Erm... _Quidditch through the ages..."_ she said, awkwardly. "But it's okay, it's for Rox and she's read it 5 times already."

"Me too, but it's a good book. Anyway, see you around," he smiled.

Ella's heart skipped a beat again.

Looking back, Ella had no idea what came over her, maybe it was the fact that he smiled at her, but she found herself kissing him. And it was real, not one of her daydreams. All she thought about was how soft his lips were and how-

Wait, what?

She pulled away, embarrassed.

James looked back in shock.

Then in shock and embarrassment, Ella freaked out.

"_Stupefy_!" She called, and he slumped to the ground. Then she thought about it. He was going to remember her kissing him, then stunning him. He would hate her. "_Obliviate_," she whispered, although she had never done it before. She hoped she didn't erase all his memory.

Ella looked at him one last time before pocketing the book and slipping away.

* * *

Fred frowned at his cousin. "Where have you been? You missed Quidditch try-outs! I now am missing my best chaser, and I can't change it coz it'll look like favouritism. Now where were you?" he demanded.

"I... don't know?" James replied.

"Are you asking or telling me?" His seventeen year old cousin replied. "And if you were snogging a cute chick then tell me, bro! Just in future don't let it interfere with Quidditch!"

"Fred I- I actually have no clue. I woke up unconscious in the library like I had just been stunned, and I can't remember anything since Transfiguration! But anyway, who's chaser?"

Fred frowned again. "Erm... Roxanne, Andrea Green, and Ella Smith."

"Ella Smith?" James asked. He was pretty sure he knew his entire house, but that was a new name. "Who's that?"

Roxanne walked over. "Who's Ella? My best friend? Come on, James, think!"

That confused James even more. "I thought Lucy was your best friend?"

Ella panicked. She and Lucy were sat nearby and could hear the whole conversation. He had forgotten her!


	2. Chapter 2

James walked in to the common room after late night practice. He almost missed the inconspicuous little ball huddled up under the blanket on the couch. He walked over and crouched beside the person. He pulled back the blanket slightly and looked at the girl's face. Her unusually pale cheeks were stained with tears. What happened to her rosy blush? She opened her eyes and gasped. He looked at her in shock. Had he done this to her? Her emerald eyes lacked their normal sparkle as they met his, sorrowfully. She chocked back a sob and opened her mouth to speak.

James beat her to it. "Ella..." he paused. How do you apologise to somebody for forgetting they exist? He sighed. "I wish I could remember you, I really do. From what Rox has been telling me, you're a really great girl. I don't understand what happened, why I can't remember you."

He was shocked to see her burst into tears again. Had he said something wrong?

Ella stared up at him. "I- I know why..." She whispered faintly. "But you'll hate me if I tell you"

"I won't," James promised.

"We were in the Library. You were getting Quidditch through the ages out and I reached for it at the same time as you. Then we chatted about Quidditch. You were about to walk away then I..." She mumbled the last part so he didn't hear it.

"Then you what?" James asked uncertainly.

Shelookedaway."Ikissedyouandfreakedoutandthenistupefiedyouandthentriedtowipeyourmemoryofthewholethingbuterasedmyselfcompletelyfromyourmemory." She cringed, waiting for him to freak out.

"Erm... This is weird..." James said, still shocked. He was kinda confused. "So you kissed me?" He asked.

"...yeah..."

"And then you knocked me out?"

"Uh-huh."

"...why?"

Ella finally looked at him. "Because I like you!" she blurted out. And froze. He just gaped at her so she continued. "I'm not the kinda girl who randomly kisses guys. I've only ever kissed one guy, and that was a dare! I thought you were gonna think it was gross so I knocked you out!" Ella kept talking; if she stopped, she'd never tell him the truth. "Then I realised you'd hate me for attacking you and I wanted you to forget This happened! So then I- Oomph!" She squeaked in shock as James leaned in and kissed her.

And wow. It was even better than first time.

They didn't notice, however when the portrait opened, until a voice said, "EEWW! My brother's snogging a girl!"

They pulled apart.

James scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Err, hey Al! Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked.

Ella looked between them awkwardly. She got up whilst they argued and walked out the portrait hole.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the damn morning. Roxanne glared at James. Her hair was wild, and she looked quite terrifying.

"What. Is. So. Important. At. This. Time. In. The. Morning." She spat sleepily.

James beamed. "I remember!" He smiled. "I kissed her and now I remember!"

She blinked. "Ya wah?" She said. "I'm going sleep..."

"I've kinda lost her now though..."

Roxanne turned around. "Whoo..."

"Ella!" James replied, as though it was obvious. To him, it was.

"You want a place to be alone in the room of requirement," she yawned. Now I'm going back- Wait, WHAT?" She yelled, suddenly awake.

Next thing James knew, his cousin's wand was poking into his neck. When she spoke, her voice was low, and dangerous. "Hurt my friend, and I hurt you."

* * *

However, Ella wasn't in the room of requirement. She was in the Owlery. "Oh, James... Why did you kiss me? You don't even know me!" she sighed.

Lucy opened the door. "There you are, Elle! We've been searching all over!"

"James kissed me. He kissed me! After I told him why he can't remember me! He was quite cool about it... Ugh! I'm confused!"

"Well, maybe you should ask him? Instead of escaping him?"

At that point, said wizard walked in. "Lucy, I still can't- Oh there you are, Ella! You are a good kisser. And you're cute. And-"

"-Maybe I should go?" Lucy finished for him.

"Yeah," Ella replied as she flung her arms around James.

Lucy closed the door, smiling to herself. She had to tell Roxanne the good news. Ella was finally in the arms of their cousin.

It was the end of another Weasley mayhem, but it certainly wasn't the last.

* * *

**Okay, so I know this story is pretty rubbish, but c'mon, _no_ reviews? It never occured to me when I wrote for the most popular book fandom that I wouldn't get as many views as I did on a smaller fandom. Ah well.  
**

**Look out for my new story out in August! Basic summary on profile, but I need help for a title. A Marauder romance story.**

**Gertrude ;) xx**


End file.
